Te para tres
by You Hoshizora
Summary: Han pasado 12 años de que me gradue de la prepratoria, estudie medicina como mis padres querían, a su vez estudie bellas artes a escondidas de mi familia, aprendi a tocar la guitarra, reuni a mi opinión las mejores personas para cumplir mi sueño, volver a tocar música. Música por:Fito Paez, Gustavo Cerati, Luis Alberto Spinetta y Charly Garcia
1. Vivo y Enterrado

Mi nombre es Maki Nishikino, tengo 27 años, soy en el hospital de mis padres, me gradué de la Universidad de Tokio, hice la preparatoria en Otonokizaka, tengo una personalidad "Tsundere" lo que significa que no soy muy buena para expresar mis sentimientos, se tocar el piano y la guitarra, también compongo canciones, mi sueño siempre ha sido formar una banda y tocar música, pero por capricho de mis padres termine estudiando medicina, aunque tome clases extra de bellas artes, últimamente he estado saliendo a restaurantes y bares a escuchar artistas "amateurs" quiero vivir mi sueño, no lo que se me imponga.

Mi nombre es Riko Sakurauchi, tengo 22 años, soy pianista, compositora y cantante, estudie bellas artes en la Universidad de Bellas Artes de Japón, fui la mejor de mi generación y una de las 5 mejores egresadas de ahí, debido a mi capacidad con el piano toque en un par de conciertos acompañando famosos, pero ninguno como Honoka Kosaka, su forma de tocar el piano, la capacidad de transmitir felicidad, alegría, esperanza, luz, pero a la vez odio, miedo, inseguridad, oscuridad, tiene una forma única de tocar, esa es su forma de expresar libertad, ella cambio mi forma de tocar y busco el camino a la libertad con cada nota que toco.

Vivo con Chika Takami, una amiga de la preparatoria, ninguna de las 2 tenemos para pagar un departamento, así que nos ayudamos con los gastos.

Estoy haciendo una pequeña gira promocionando mi primer disco "Vivo y enterrado"

Pov Riko

La alarma de mi teléfono sonó, entonces me pare y me fui al comedor para esperar que China acabe el desayuno, esa era mi rutina mañanera, pero había una nota de Chika diciendo que tenía una entrevista de trabajo muy lejos, así que tendría que salir temprano para llegar a tiempo, como la cocina no era lo mío salí a una cafetería a desayunar, me cambie y salí con dirección a la cafetería, de camino me encontré con una vecina que trabajaba ahí, así que la acompañe

Sabes Riko, deberías ponerte horarios para tocar el piano, puedes estar hasta las 3 de la mañana tocando si por mi fuera, pero Chika se ve muy desgastada con eso—Me dijo mi vecina—Deberías preocuparte un poco por ella

Lo tomaré en cuenta—Respondí sin saber lo que me estaba diciendo, la presentación de esta noche era en la que más gente me vería, así que tenía que ver que todo estuviera bien—Gracias

Sé que estás pasando de mi—Respondió mi vecina—Mi hija ira a verte a tu concierto de hoy no la defraudes

No respondí, llegamos al café, me senté y tomo mi orden

Riko, buenos días—Me saludo una amiga que conocí en uno de los muchos conciertos en los que me invitaron—Escuche que vas a lanzar un álbum, supongo que lo vas a promocionar

Buenos días, Sarah—Regrese el saludo—De hecho ya está a la venta y ya lo estoy promocionando

Se pura casualidad no te falta una guitarrista ¿O sí?—Supongo que se ofreció a tocar conmigo otra vez

De hecho quería pedirte que hables con Leah para tocar la guitarra-Es muy divertido molestarla—Es la mejor que conozco para el puesto

Ja ja, que graciosa, entonces ¿En dónde y a qué hora es el ensayo?— Me pregunto sacando su teléfono para anotar

Es pasado mañana el concierto–Le sonreír mientras tome mi café—Te puedo mandar los acordes por mensaje para que puedas tocarlo en la noche

Deberías ser comediante en lugar de pianista—Me miro a los ojos comiendo mi alma—Ya dime dónde y la hora

Es en serio—Me vio otra vez, pero ahora sonriendo—no llevan mucha guitarra, así que puedes aprenderlo rápido

Le mande todo por mensaje, solo se despidió y se fue, acabe mi café y me fui del lugar, aun tenía muchas cosas en las que trabajar

Pov Maki

Hoy no fui a trabajar, no me importa que no me paguen el día, la verdad el dinero me sobra, tengo aún más dinero que mis padres, pero no quiero que lo sepan, porque me darán aun mas responsabilidades, como cada mañana hable con la única persona que acabando la preparatoria continuo junto a mí, Rin Hoshizora.

Buenos días, Rin—Le mande un mensaje—Hoy no fui a trabajar

Buenos días, Maki •-Ella acostumbraba a escribir así, no me quejó, le da vida a la conversación-¿Por qué no fue a trabajar el tomatito? 💢

Solamente no me pare ¡=[-Intente usar un ¿Emoticon? No se cómo Rin los usa tan bien

Que fue eso…:/-Me reí por su comentario—Creo que no deberías usar emoticonos xD

Voy a ir a un bar en la noche ¿Quieres venir?—La invite para dejar un poco la soledad de mi vida, que aunque no me desagrada tampoco me encanta—Se llama Sun Park

Con Maki iría a todos lados :3—Me sonroje un poco ante esa respuesta-¿A qué hora?

A las 7:30—Ya quería que fueran las 7:30 para estar con Rin-Va haber un concierto de una pianista que toco con Honoka en sus inicios

Ahí nos vemos tomatito uwu—Jamás entenderé que significan sus signos

Deje el teléfono, me bañe y fui a tomar un café Irlandés para matar el día

Pov Riko

Después de casi 3 horas de ensayo que hice solo para tocar 1 canción, habían llegado las 8:00 PM, ya era hora de que saliera al escenario

Hola, mi nombre es Riko Sakurauchi—Me presente como siempre hago, pero esta vez era diferente, sentía como si me estuvieran viendo 10,000 personas—Voy a tocar la canción mas difícil de tocar y entender del álbum "Al lado del camino"

Me gusta estar a un lado del camino

Fumando el humo mientras todo pasa

Me gusta abrir los ojos y estar vivo

Tener que vérmelas con la resaca

Entonces navegar se hace preciso

En barcos que se estrellen en la nada

Vivir atormentado de sentido

Creo que ésta, sí, es la parte más pesada

En tiempos donde nadie escucha a nadie

En tiempos donde todos contra todos

En tiempos egoístas y mezquinos

En tiempos donde siempre estamos solos

Habrá que declararse incompetente

En todas las materias de mercado

Habrá que declararse un inocente

O habrá que ser abyecto y desalmado

Yo ya no pertenezco a ningún istmo

Me considero vivo y enterrado

Yo puse las canciones en tu walkman

El tiempo a mí me puso muchos años

Tendré que hacer lo que es y no debido

Tendré que hacer el bien y hacer el daño

No olvides que el perdón es lo divino

Y fallar veces suele ser humano

Una vez termine de tocar una persona se había parado a aplaudir muy eufóricamente, todos aplaudían, pero ella estaba muy alocada, cuando baje del escenario se acerco a mi

Me llamo Maki Nishikino, pianista, guitarrista y compositora—Me extendió la mano—Te tengo una propuesta, ven a mi casa, quiero que toques esta misma canción, te pagare por ello

No se cuánto paso de eso, pero cuando intente reaccionar estaba tocando como ella pidió

Tengo una canción que escribí hace varios años, quiero que la toques—Me dio un cuaderno—Se llama "Hay otra canción" te dejo totalmente libre, haz las modificaciones que necesites, te veo aquí mañana

Y así fue como la aventura de 2 pianistas empezó…

* * *

Primero que nada, el 90% de canciones seran de Luis Alberto Spinetta, Gustavo Cerati y Fito Paez, estos 3 artistas son la base, también pondré un link de la canción que salga en el capítulo por si no han escuchado a estos artistas

watch?v=xFTvBkcXKEg


	2. Cadaver Exquisito

Llevo 3 horas sentada tocando la canción que Maki me dio, es extremadamente poética y melodiosa, esta canción es única, entra por tu cuerpo y te penetra el alma, aunque podría ser mejor si la harmonía sube y baja con la voz y un solo de piano eso es lo que necesita, mire mi reloj, marcaba las 6:30 en unas horas tendría que ver a Maki, no había dormido, aunque ya había terminado la canción, Chika salió de su habitación

Sin duda es mi canción favorita—Dijo saliendo de su recamara—Es lo mejor que haz hecho

Gracias, Chika—Le sonrei—Pero no es mi canción

¿Entonces de quien es?—Me pregunto angustiada—Tu solo tocas tus canciones y las de Kosaka, esa canción nunca la había escuchado

Es de Nishikino Maki, la conocí ayer y me pidió que toque esta canción hoy en su casa—Volví a ver mi piano—Tuvo una reacción extraña cuando toque ayer en la noche, como si fuera lo que busco por toda su vida

¡¿Y si es dueña de una empresa de música y quiere que firmes un contrato millonario?!—Le brillaron sus ojos y sonrio muy alegremente

No creo que sea eso—Reí ante su comentario—Lo mas probable es que le gusto como toque el piano

¿Entonces no hay contrato millonario?—Cayo de rodillas al piso, es muy dramática cuando se lo

No...—Se puso a llorar en el piso—En este momento

Eres mala Riko—Se levanto del piso con desprecio-¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

Voy a desayunar con Maki, no me dijo a que hora estar en su casa, asi que iré ahora—Chika solo suspiro—Intentaré llegar temprano

Haz lo que quieras—Bufo con odio—Tu y esa "Maki"

No entendí a lo que se refería, así que solo me cambie de ropa y me fui con Maki, llegue rápido por estar cerca de casa, así que toque y espere una respuesta

Pov Maki

Sonó la puerta de casa, así que solo me pare a abrir

Buenos días Maki—Me saludo esa pianista tan talentosa que conocí ayer—Mejore su canción con un par de ajustes

Pasa—Solamente abri paso—Toca esa canción tan maravillosa

Llego al piano y empezó a tocar, una vez acabo espero mi respuesta

Ahora ya me gusta esa canción—Me miro sorprendida—solo te queda una parte mas, toca esa canción hoy en el mismo lugar que ayer, misma hora

Pero tengo un concierto en otro lugar—Nadie evade a Maki Nishikino

Yo consigo que suplan tu lugar—Evadi su evasión—Lleva tu mejor vestido, esta noche sera tu maestria como pianista

Pov Riko

Obviamente tenia algo entre manos, siento que me esta poniendo a prueba, una canción tan hermosa como esa y que apenas le guste, hay 2 opciones, o que sea una pianista de juguete con poco gusto musical o que sea una compositora de niveles superiores al mío y al de incluso Honoka, definitivamente si es la 2da opción, no me dejara atrás.

Corrí a casa busque vestido que use en el primer concierto que tuve, me lo puse y me sente frente al piano, tendría que hacer la mejor canción posible con esa base, estuve todo el día tocando, hasta que tuve una canino totalmente diferente a lo que había empezado, pero definitivamente seria la mejor canción alguna vez tocada por Riko Sakurauchi

¿Otra vez Maki Nishikino te pidió tocar para ella?—Me pregunto Chika con varias bolsas de comida—Tiene mucho talento

Esta canción es mía—Pare de tocar—Después de tanta modificación es mas mía que de ella

¿Cual es su nombre?—Me pregunto mi amiga mandarina

"Hay otra canción"—Respondi y mire la hora—Voy a tocarla en vivo ¿Quieres venir?

No tengo muchas ganas de cocinar, así que vamos—Nunca tiene ganas de cocinar y estudio gastronomía, es única

Llegamos rápido, había 2 pianos y una guitarra en el escenario, no esperaba eso, si es lo que creo que es, vengo preparada para la guerra, subi al escenario junto a Maki, me dio la oportunidad de empezar, así que lo hice

Mi nombre es Riko Sakurauchi y voy a tocar " Hay otra canción"

Una canción

Para viajar

Lejos de todo

Muy lejos de acá

Una canción

Me basta,

Me alcanza

Temo vivir

Para pensar

Sin un amor

Que me pueda cambiar

La posición del alma

En el alma.

Vientos de amor

Sin dirección

Hacen que todo, todo siga.

Se escuchaban aplausos al ritmo de la música, parece que lo hago bien, no quero mirar a Maki

Vientos de amor

Sin dirección

Hacen que todo tiempo feliz

Ya no se dé sin tenerte aquí

Hacen que todo en mi vida se olvide.

Para saber

Hay que flotar

Como burbuja

De aquí para allá

Para saber, qué pasa

Que es lo qué realmente pasa.

Segui tocando el piano ya sin voz, solo quería dar un pequeño tiempo de relajación y creo que fue bastante bien, porque Maki subió en silencio

Maki Nishikino, voy a tocar "Cadáver exquisito"—La forma en la que lo dijo fue tan seca que parecía burlarse

En los primeros segundos antes de que empezara a cantar sentí un piano perfecto, lo mas cercano a la perfeccion, cuando comenzó a cantar mi corazón se paro unos segundos

Comienza el día

y una luz sentimental

nos envuelve, vuelve, se va

la fabulosa sinfonía universal

nos envuelve, vuelve, se va

mi vida gira en contradicción,

jamás conquisté mi corazón

mas dónde estaba cuando pasó lo que pasó

hablándome al espejo solo?

si de nada sirve vivir,

buscás algo por qué morir.

el tiempo me ha enseñado a mirar

a veces me ha enseñado a callar,

dónde estabas cuando pasó lo que pasó

hablándote al espejo sola?

es tanta la tristeza y es tan ruin

que celebro la experiencia feliz,

la estupidez del mundo

nunca pudo y nunca podrá

arrebatar la sensualidad.

Busco mi piedra filosofal

en los 7 locos,

en el mar,

en el cadáver exquisito,

en no tener piedad,

en la quinta esencia de la música

dentro mío en el amor

Y el...

odio tener que pensar,

preferiría tu sonrisa a toda la verdad

avanzo un paso,

retrocedo y vuelvo a preguntar

que algo cambie,

para no cambiar jamás

todo es imperfecto amor

... y odio

Solamente voltee a ver a Chika, estaba con la boca abierta, era la mejor pianista que había podido ver, el solo que estaba tocando era de los mejores en todo el mundo, definitivamente superior a mi y todo lo que se, no estaba consiente de mi entorno, solo de Chika y de Maki

Busco mi piedra filosofal

en los 7 locos,

en el mar,

en el cadáver exquisito,

en no tener piedad,

en la quinta esencia de la música

dentro mío en el amor

Y el...

odio tener que pensar,

preferiría tu sonrisa a toda la verdad

avanzo un paso,

retrocedo y vuelvo a preguntar

que algo cambie,

para no cambiar jamás

todo es imperfecto amor

... y odio

Sin bajar del escenario me miro y dijo "Riko Sakurauchi, ¿quieres formar una banda conmigo?"

* * *

watch?v=7b9gPA57sCY:Cadaver exqusito

watch?v=zH_02Xg4iCI:Hay otra cancion


	3. 1990

Creo que es mejor poner las canciones al inicio, para que no pierda tanto sentido xD

1990 Soda stereo: watch?v=1bta14zHNyA

* * *

No creía lo que estaba pasando, estaba paralizada, Chika estaba mirando a Maki con asombro, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, empecé a tener conciencia del tiempo cuando Maki tomo una silla y se sentó junto a mi

¿Qué dices Riko?—La vi a los ojos aún no estaba totalmente consiente

Si…- Le respondí, no podía creerlo, una pianista como ella me estaba pidiendo formar una banda

Perfecto, te veo mañana a las 7:30 en mi casa—Me miro, se paró de la silla y se fue

¿No pudo tocar algo más simple?—Chika reclamo—Esa forma de humillarte, me enoja que te hagan eso

No me humillo—Mire a Chika defendiendo a mi compañera de banda—Solo enseño una canción que es muy buena

Después de que TU tocaras—Me miro enojada—Promete que serás mejor que ella

No puedo prometer eso—Mire a Chika con decepción—Es muchas veces mejor que yo

Tu puedes ser mejor que ella Riko—Tomo mis manos—Eres la 2da mejor pianista que conozco

Somos una banda Chika, ella me quiso a mí para su banda—Esa era la forma en la que intentaba consolarme

Disculpa, ¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?—Era la primera vez que alguien me pedía una foto, acepte por supuesto

¡Eres famosa!—Grito Chika—¡Vivo con una famosa!

Pov Maki

Después de comprobar que Riko era la única persona capaz de tocar junto a mi sin ser opacada por mi talento, llegue a casa, tome mi teléfono y como de costumbre nada nuevo, hasta que un mensaje de un número desconocido llego

Parece que nunca seré mejor que tu…- Venía con un link de la canción que toque hoy

¿Quién eres?—Espere algo como "Un admirador" pero no

La única persona que siempre está junto a ti, tu amada conciencia—No me sorprendió

¿Y qué quieres?—Pregunte molesta

Que me mires a la cara…- Levante la vista y me vi en el sofá

Ya cumplí tu sueño de formar una banda, rompí todos los lazos con mi familia, ya no voy al hospital ¿Qué más quieres?—Me senté frente a mí, que raro suena eso

Que te vuelvas una leyenda del rock mundial, más grande que cualquier otro artista, ni siquiera Riko Sakurauchi te superara—Sonrió mi "consciencia"—Dar conciertos por todo el mundo, tener a quien tú quieras tocando para ti

Siempre sabrás lo que quiero—Empecé a fantasear con dar giras por todo el mundo—Pero discrepo en dejar atrás a Riko, somos una banda, puede triunfar a mi lado

Puede estar en TU banda—Me moleste con mi "conciencia"—Sera mejor que tú, es joven y con más potencial que tu

Eso está claro, por eso la quiero en NUESTRA banda—Me puse en frente de ella—Si yo fallo ella me levantara

Si quieres una banda hubieras ido con Honoka y nos ahorraríamos esta platica—En todo este tiempo nunca recibí una llamada de ella, parecería que me estoy aprovechando de ella

Desde la graduación que no hablo con ella—Regrese al sofá—Puedo hacer mi propia fama desde 0

Y con ayuda de Riko—Caí en su juego sin saberlo—Dejo que pienses que harás con ella

Pov Yoshiko

Yoshiko-Desperté a medias—Yohane…

¿Qué quieres Zuramaru?—La vi junto a mi preocupada

Volvamos a casa-Zura—Me pare como si mi vida dependiera de eso—Mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí y tu mama también

¡No!—Le grite a Zuramaru—Tu familia te odia por ser quien tu eres, no puedo permitir que te hagan daño

Ya no tenemos mucho dinero-Zura, el dueño del departamento quiere la renta de los últimos 3 meses—Hay pocas cosas que me duelan más que ver a Zuramaru sufrir

Tranquila, encontrare la forma de salir adelante—La mire a los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar—Saldré a buscarnos trabajo, juntas podremos todo

No me dijo nada, le limpie sus lágrimas y le di un beso rápido para después salir a buscarnos un poco de trabajo, desde que salimos de Alemania nos ha sido difícil salir adelante, abandonamos a nuestras familias por no aceptarnos como pareja, bueno esa es la versión oficial, mi madre lo acepto muy bien, pero si le digo eso a Hanamaru querrá regresar y no quiero que le hagan más daño.

Busque trabajo como diseñadora, como estilista, como psíquica y varias cosas más, ahora haré de sirvienta en un departamento, espero poder aguantar un poco más antes de endeudarme por montones

Buenos días, mi nombre es Yoshiko Tsushima—Supongo que será como los demás, un "Muchas gracias"—Vengo por el puesto de sirvienta que ofrecen

Contratada—Me respondió una chica de cabello naranja—Puedes empezar lavando la ropa

Gracias…- Al menos ya tengo trabajo

Chika ¿Quién es ella?— No aparte mi mirada de la ropa

Es Yoshino, la sirvienta nueva-¿Acaso dijo Yoshino?

Nosotras no pedimos ninguna sirvienta—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

Que mala eres Riko—¿Acaso era Riko Sakurauchi? ¿Mi mejor amiga en 2do año de preparatoria?

Disculpa—Sentí un brazo sobre mi hombro—Nosotras no pedimos ninguna sirvienta…

¿Riko?—Le dije mirándola a los ojos

¿Yoshiko?—Me abrazo muy fuerte

¿De verdad eres Yoshiko?—Me miro con una sonrisa—Chika me dijo que eras "Yoshino"

Supongo que pronunció mal mi nombre—Reí un poco—Supongo que estoy despedida

Si quieres puedes quedarte, no tengo problemas con eso—Ya tenía trabajo oficialmente—Pero ven, hace mucho que no nos vemos

La seguí a la sala, y me senté junto a su piano

¿Sigues tocando o es decoración?—Le pregunte viendo el enorme piano

Sigo tocando, de hecho estudie música, saque mi primer álbum, toque con Honoka Kosaka y justo ayer me uní a una banda con Maki Nishikino—Si tiene muchas cosas que contarme

Yo aprendí a tocar la guitarra, aunque solo toco para mi novia—Nadie más me había escuchado tocar, no me había percatado de eso

Tengo una guitarra, pero no la se tocar—La saco de una caja que tenía junto al piano-¿Puedes tocar algo?

Tome la guitarra y toque una de las pocas canciones que sabía "1990"

No habrá remedio infalible

Te confiaré

Las almas son tan corruptibles

Que no querrás saber

De mí sólo lo que ves

Conseguirás de mí

Te confiaré

Y no querrás saber

Anclado en 1990

Los Dioses no saldaron cuentas

Para poder salir

De mí sólo lo que ves

Conseguirás de mí

Naturaleza insaciable

Cavaré entre tus labios

Hoy lloverá y se abrirá la tierra

Rio se sentó en el piano e hizo un acompañamiento para la canción, había ganado vida la canción

De mí

Verás

Conseguirás de mí

Verás lo que quiero

Que conseguirás de mí

Anclado a 1990

¡Primero Maki y ahora Yoshino, ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para Riko Sakurauchi?!—Solo escuche gritar a la amiga de Riko

Riko me pidió que me retirará de la casa, así que eso hice, tome mi paga del día, que era suficiente como para pagar un mes de renta ¡Por un solo día de trabajo! Zuramaru se va a alegrar mucho cuando sepa


	4. Adios

watch?v=GUf81ofAZV0 Adios- Gustavo Cerati

* * *

Son las 6 de la mañana, tengo que bañarme y usar la ropa adecuada para el trabajo, Zuramaru no está en la cama, lo más probable es que esté preparando el desayuno, así que la llame

¡Zuramaru!—Solo escuche el eco de mi voz, así que lo volví a intentar— ¡Zuramaru!

Me pare para buscarla, pero lo único que encontré fue una nota en la mesa

" _ **Yoshiko, te amo, pero no me siento bien sabiendo que mi familia me odia**_

 _ **Así que regresare a Alemania, con ayuda de todos los dioses me perdonarán**_

 _ **Siento no poder decirte esto en persona, pero intentarías detenerme**_

 _ **Espero nos volvamos a encontrar en el futuro"**_

Miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, se había ido, 3 años peleando contra todo el mundo, tanto esfuerzo, tanto tiempo, tanto desgaste, ¡¿Tanto para que desapareciera así?! No tiene sentido, me había confesado un amor sin rodeos, desafiamos la ley, así me paga todo lo que hice por ella, sin un gracias…

Pues paso…—Tome mi teléfono y marque el numero de una de las pocas personas que me apoyo-¿You?

¡Yoshiko!—Siempre tan energética— ¿Cómo esta Hanamaru?

Justo de eso quería hablar…— La forma en la que hable, sorprendió a You— ¿Puedes venir ahora?

Salgo en unos segundos—Estaba preocupada, es muy expresiva—Nos vemos ahora

Colgué y llame otro número

Riri, voy a llegar un poco tarde, luego te cuento que paso—Colgué sin darle oportunidad de que hablara

Después de un par de minutos llego You, estaba dando bocanadas de aire, para que haga eso con lo atlética que es debió correr mucho y a gran velocidad

¿Qué paso con… Hanamaru…?—Me pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sillón

Se fue—Respondi como si no me importará, aunque sentía que mi vida carecía sentido—Regreso a Alemania con su familia

¡¿Qué?!— Se exaltó—¡¿Cuándo se va?!

Ayer—Le di la carta que dejo—Léela

¿Porque no hiciste nada?—Me miro seria

¿Quieres saber que hice?— Empezaron a bajar lágrimas de mi rostro—¡Pelee con sus padres, perdí muchas amistades, viví lejos de todo lo que me gusta, me desgaste en trabajos en los que apenas ganaba dinero, eso y más para que ella no se desgastara, ni un gracias me dijo, JAMAS en 3 años me dijo un "te quiero"!

¿Entonces no vas a pelear por ella?— Se acercó a mi

No más…—Esas palabras me salieron del alma –Solo será un bonito recuerdo…

Yoshiko…– Me abrazo – Llora, saca todo lo que tienes

You… -Llore por unos minutos, solo me acariciaba el pelo y me decía que todo mejorara,

Cuando pare de llorar, me dijo que tenía que ir a trabajar, así que se paró y se fue, me cambie de ropa y salí a casa de Riri.

De camino me encontré una tienda de música, traía aun el dinero de lo que trabaje ayer, así que decidí entrar y comprar una guitarra, la que más se adaptará a mí, era hora de que pudiera ser libre.

Pov Riko

Sakurauchi Riko, ¿Se puede saber porque no se presentó al concierto?— Fue lo primero que me dijo Sarah

Tuve un compromiso a la fuerza—Le dije apenada – Ya estoy trabajando en un 2do álbum, va a ser colaborativo

¿Me estas pidiendo que haga un álbum contigo?— Siempre suponiendo todo

No, ya hay alguien, pero quisiera que toques la guitarra en mis temas—Su voz sonó desanimada

Está bien, pero quiero que compongamos un tema las 2 después— Me gusto esa idea

Hecho—Termino la llamada

Tocaron la puerta

Yoshiko—La deje pasar-¿Paso algo?

Zuramaru se fue, pero ya no importa— Me sonrió

¿¡Que?!—Me sorprendió eso

Me contó todo lo que paso, lo tomo bastante ¿Bien? No lloro ni nada

Justo ahora voy a salir, Chika está en su recamara, así que haz lo que te pida—Tome mis cosas y abrí la puerta—Cualquier cosa pídele a Chika mi numero

Había quedado con Maki para decirle que canciones pondría en el álbum, de paso tocar algunas, llegue a la hora acordada

Buenas tardes Riko—Maki es complicada de entender, a veces feliz, a veces enojada, a veces gentil—Pasa al estudio, estaré ahí enseguida

¿¡Estudio?!— Sabía que su casa era grande, pero no que tenía un estudio

Está a un lado de la cocina del 2do piso—Esta chica era impresionante…

Llegue al estudio pensando que sería cualquier cosa, pero volví a quedar sorprendido, un piano gigante, una guitarra firmada por Paul McCartney, fotos de artistas famosos por todos lados

Aquí es donde grabaremos el disco, ella es Watanabe You, nos ayudara con la parte técnica—De algún lugar la conocía, hasta que hablo

Un gusto trabajar con ustedes—Ella siempre estaba con lo técnico en la universidad, que coincidencia…

¿Qué te parece si me dices que canciones vas a tocar?— Maki abrió la puerta que dividía el estudio

Tengo planeadas 3 canciones, son "11 y 6", "Las cosas tienen movimiento" y "Mírame"—No eran muchas, pero a mi parecer son muy buenas

Yo tengo 6 canciones, todas son en guitarra, "Fuerza natural", "Deja va" "Bocanada", "Cactus" y "Te llevo para que me lleves"

Después de tocar las 9 canciones, de correcciones, de tiempo practicando, se nos fue el día, aún falta mucho para sacar el álbum, porque aunque tengamos muchas canciones no se complementan entre las 2, solo un par de ellas estarán en el álbum, me fui de casa de Maki, cuando estaba en la entrada del edificio donde está mi departamento escuche una guitarra, no cualquier guitarra, una guitarra sufriendo, de nuevo sentía los sentimientos de alguien mientras tocaba, era una canción hermosa, corrí al departamento para saber si era Yoshiko quien tocaba, así era, estaba llorando también, no se dio cuenta que había llegado,

Suspiraba lo mismo los dos

Y hoy son parte de una lluvia lejos

No te confundas no sirve el rencor

Son espasmos después del adiós

Pones canciones tristes para sentirte mejor

Tu esencia es más visible,

Del mismo dolor

Vendrá un nuevo amanecer.

Separarse de la especie

Por algo superior

No es soberbia es amor

No es soberbia es amor

Poder decir adiós

Es crecer

Yoshiko—Escucho mi voz y se limpió las lágrimas al instante-¿Tu compusiste eso?

Si, sé que es muy mala…- Volvieron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos

Todo lo contrario—Tenia que reunir valor para decir lo que iba a decir—¿Quieres ser parte de mi banda?


End file.
